Fluid containers of a number of shapes and sizes, and made for a number of purposes, are known in the art. Fluid containers have been created for the transport and pouring of fluids to include motor fuels, lubricants, and hydraulic fluids, as well as for the transport and pouring of potable fluids, to include coffee and tea. Rigid and durable fluid containers have been constructed in the art which are intended to be repeatedly used for fluid storage and transport, as well as disposable containers for the storage and pouring of fluids to be used on a one time basis in the event of an emergency.
An example of a fluid container known in the art is disclosed in the patent to Schoonover et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,314. In Schoonover et al. a fuel container is taught having a housing arranged in a box like fashion, with two square side walls, each side wall having four edges and four corners, two top walls adjoining one another at a corner extending between adjacent corresponding edges of the side walls, and two bottom walls adjoining one another at the opposite corner and extending between the two remaining adjacent corresponding sides of the side walls. At each end of the top walls, respectively, first and second threaded neck portions are provided, the neck portions being spaced as far away from the other as possible, for receiving thereon either a threaded cap, or, in the alternative, a threaded spout having a valve provided as a part thereof, the spout being formed of flexible material for directing the fluid to be poured from the fluid container. However, in the fluid container of Schoonover et al., as well as other similar fluid containers, the cap received on one of the threaded neck portions must first be removed and the spigot threaded thereon, and the fluid container must then be lifted into position and held in position while fluid is poured or emptied from the container. Moreover, in order to fully drain the fluid container of Schoonover et al., as well as similar fluid containers, the fluid container must be angled or tilted toward the spigot fastened to one of the threaded neck portions.
Another fluid container known in the art is the fuel transfer container of Hau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,021. In Hau, a container is disclosed having an opening, or openings, through which a delivery conduit is arranged as well as a pressurizing squeeze bulb in pneumatic communication with the interior of the container for effecting the pressurization of fuel and fluid contained in the container, so that the fluid may be pumped into the lower end of the delivery conduit in the container, passed into and through the delivery conduit, and into and through a flexible delivery tube. However, in order to use the fuel transfer container of Hau, air must first be pressurized in the container by pumping air into the container with the squeeze bulb, and if any problems arise in sealing the container, to include the fuel delivery conduit and the squeeze bulb conduit, the transfer of fuel will become more difficult. Should the squeeze bulb or air pressurization device fail or become blocked or obstructed, however, then the fuel transfer container will be need to be lifted and held in position as fuel is poured out of the container.
A disposable dispensing container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,100 to Echazabal, Jr., in which a disposable packaging and dispensing container is formed as an integral one piece molded container. In Echazabal, Jr., a channel is formed along two opposed sides of the container as well as through the handle of the container, in which a flexible hose is held until such time as the dispensing container is to be used, whereupon the hose is removed and fluid passed from the container through the hose. Thereafter, the dispensing container of Echazabal, Jr. is disposed of, the container not being adapted for reuse, nor being provided with a means to fill the container with fluids for further use.
None of the prior art known to the inventor discloses or illustrates a reusable fluid container designed and constructed to be resistant to spills and used in a variety of applications, and with a variety of fluids, where the container does not need to be lifted and held, and angled or tilted as fluid is passed therefrom into another container or fluid vessel, or where the fluid container is designed to fully drain itself, and where the fluid container is sized and shaped to facilitate stacking the container side by side, and one on top of another, with similarly constructed containers.
Thus, the need exists for an improved yet simple and spill resistant fluid container adapted to carry any number and type of fluids, where the fluid container can be set down and rested without having to lift the container up and hold the container above the point to which the fluid is passed, while the construction of the fluid container assists in the full drainage of the container, and where the container may be stored not only by standing it up on its bottom wall, but by also placing the container on its back wall so that the container can be stacked side by side, and one on top of another with similarly shaped fluid containers.